


Early Morning Light

by allsovacant



Series: 221b Prompt Ficlet Challenge | 2019 [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Prompt - Beach, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: "Listen, Sherlock. I'm really glad you came with me." John says softly, he almost missed it. When he finally turns to John, his breathing caught. Seeing the early morning light touch the grey strands of John's hair does something inside him.Something he couldn't point out.





	Early Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thinkanddoodle_batch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinkanddoodle_batch/gifts).



> For Thinkanddoodle_batch, this is my favourite prompt of yours so far. Thank you for this, and this is for you. :)

"Sunscreen," Sherlock mutters in disdain, staring at the tiny bottle in his palm John had bought for him. When they arrived that night at the semi-private resort in Bahamas, John instructed him to use it when needed. Something Sherlock finds unnecessary, since he had decided on staying inside the private cottage. Scanning the white beach from the balcony, Sherlock let his thoughts drift with on the wide expanse of sand and waves humming quietly. John is still asleep. In all honesty, he never planned to take the vacation thing seriously, but that John needs it, there's the difference.

Just then, the door across the balcony opens and John in pajamas walks out of it.

"Morning," John greeted, yawning, arms stretching. John's shirt rides up, revealing an intimate view of skin. For some reason, Sherlock's throat tightens. He looks away hiding his warming face as John joins him in the balcony. 

"Listen, Sherlock. I'm really glad you came with me." John says softly, he almost missed it. When he finally turns to John, his breathing caught. Seeing the early morning light touch the grey strands of John's hair does something inside him.

Something he couldn't point out. And Sherlock doesn't like not knowing. He needed his mind palace. Sherlock turns away, walking immediately, leaving a confused John Watson, alone in the balcony.

**Author's Note:**

> Title came from the Sarah Jarosz song, 'Early Morning Light'.


End file.
